


Family Battle

by rumbelle_af



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/pseuds/rumbelle_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot fluff of the Captian Swan family having a pillow fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Battle

"C'mon, lad, you're going to be late for school." 

The mass under the sheets shifted and grumbled something that sounded like a refusal. A half-grin came to Hook's face as his hook found the edge of the blankets. With a grand gesture, he peeled them back, exposing the mass underneath. Henry lay curled up on his bed, in protest to the pirate's efforts. 

"I really didn't want to have to do this," Hook sighed. He snatched a pillow from under Henry's head and brought it down around the young man's midsection, eliciting a grunt. 

"I'm gonna smack you, Hook, and when I do, you will feel it," Henry told him, turning to look at the man next to his bed. Hook let out a sigh.

"When is everyone going to stop saying-" Smack. Hook's complaint was cut short as Henry swung a pillow straight into his face. "Is that a challenge, mate?"

"Only if you're up for one, mate," Henry retorted, his eyebrow cocked in a mockingly similar fashion to Killian's. 

Henry and Killian swung wildly at each other. It wasn't long before Killian's hook ensnared a pillow, ripping it open. Still, they slung pillows at the other as feathers drifted around them, both laughing like children.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

All motion stopped at Emma's question. The feathers seemed suspended in air as Henry fumbled for an answer. He looked to Killian. 

"He started it," Hook volunteered, pointing at Henry with his hook. Henry started to protest, but Emma silenced him. She picked up one of the fallen pillows and stood next to Hook. 

"What have I told you about pillow fights?" She waited for a response, but none came. Only Henry saw the smile that was tugging on her lips. "You've got to do it like this." 

Without turning to face him, she swung the pillow squarely into Killian's stomach, catching him off guard. He bent over slightly to catch his breath. Emma saw the opportunity and took it.

"Then like this," she demonstrated, landing a blow on his head. Henry grabbed his own pillow and started to swing. Soon, all three were swinging pillows at each other and feathers covered the floor. 

Killian declared his surrender after Emma and Henry ganged up on him for the fifth time, raising hand and hook in the air. Emma couldn't help but smile at her happy, little family.

"Alright, boys, you two get to clean this up," she informed them as she headed out of Henry's room.

"But, mom, I'll be late for school," Henry interjected. Emma looked confused for a moment, but Hook's grin betrayed him.

"No you won't, Henry," she said, casting a playful glare at the pirate. "It's Saturday."


End file.
